Names
by Paladins
Summary: Royal schemes have never been new, Da is a slave in a castle. But when sexy, hypnotizing demons and magic is added to the mix, well, Da's beginning to think she's in over her head. I don't own the characters. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She slowly walked down the hall, lighting the lamps as she went. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a braided bun, for slaves were not aloud to wear their hair loose. Her equally dark brown eyes searched the hall for something interesting, finding nothing but the stone of the castle. Her dress was a little too large for her, an off white color. Slaves did not deserve dyed clothes after all. The clothes were rather thin, and hardly kept out the cold of the night. Not that it mattered, she thought as she reached for another lamp. She was more then used to the discomforts of life.

She was called Da Qiao, for she had no name. Her father had been a worker in the castle, but had died. A horse had kicked him in the head one day. She had been taken from her mother to replace him, and became a slave. She had been stripped of her name at that point, and had been young enough then to not remember what it had been. Her mother then died in child birth with her sister, who was taken as well into the slavery for the castle. She had no name either, but was called Xiao Qiao as she was the younger one. Da had been the one to raise her, with the help of some of the other slaves.

At first having no name saddened her, and often made her feel inferior to others. The slaves that had names. Slaves that were bought, or traded. They had names. Da, coming in as compensation, did not have that right. But, she had easily accepted it after one incident with a troublesome slave. He had listened on one of the magic lessons for the, at the time, youngest prince. He had tried to use it on Da. But having no name, it had no effect. Names were the basis for magic. If the caster had the chosen ones name, then all havoc could be wrought. Da didn't try to delve too deep into the system. Magic was far too confusing when not properly taught. But she was grateful after that. Xiao as well, decided it wasn't such a curse anymore.

Most still looked down on them for being nameless. Scorn, however, was nothing new. They were slaves. Slaves attracted that sort of attention on a regular basis. Da learned to quietly take their opinions, and then let it drift away on the breeze. But, being aloof to their taunts had its downfalls. This was why she was lighting the lamps in the damp lower levels of the castle. The princess had been none too pleased that Da did not break out in rage or tears at her taunts.

Holding the torch close to herself, selfishly hording the warmth it provided, she searched ahead of herself for the next lamp. There were supposed to be 315 lamps for her to lamp. That, though, wasn't supposed to be her punishment. A beast was supposed to be locked away on this level, which explained some of the dust on the floor. The monster was said to have been terrible centuries before. He had killed the people, feasting on their flesh. He even out fought all the soldiers sent to destroy him. The story went though that the princess at the time, schooled in magic, had been able to guess his Ancient Name, and then was able to seal him away. Bigger, more dangerous spells, took more special names. Or so Da was told by another slave that listened in to the magic lessons. Da was never assigned to those rooms during lessons.

The monster was then locked away down in the lower regions. The royal family was supposed to be able to call on it, but had never done so. Da herself didn't really believe it. Stories were over exaggerated, in her opinion. Maybe there was a monster centuries ago, some demon. Possibly, it was locked away down in some room. But the tale was too fairy tale like to her. She knew the fairy tales, often watching over the little children.

She came upon four lamps, and lit them with some difficulty. She had to jump to reach the two on top. The light allowed more vision, she saw the door. One had to show up for the rumor to be true. The demon had to be locked away. And locks usually required doors. Curious now, since the door was made of lovely stone. It was engraved with tigers and cranes. The lake the tigers slept near was vast, filling most of the background, mountains rising with the cranes. Some trees bent over the scenery, creating a sort of arch or frame for the picture.

"Who would go through such trouble and care for a demons door?" she mumbled, lighting running her fingers over the engravings. Of course, nobody answered. Biting her bottom lip, and glancing down the hall, she blew out the torch she held and laid it under one of the lamps. She would relight it after peeking inside. She was only a young girl, barely reaching sixteen. She was still expected to be curious. She was not supposed to abide by her curiosity anymore, but that was a technicality.

Pulling a pin out of her hair, ignoring the curl that bounced against her cheek, she found the lock and started picking at it. Surely the door wasn't the only thing keeping the demon locked away, so it would be alright to open it. Besides, it had to be fed and what not to keep it alive this long. So the door could be opened. Ignoring the fact she really knew nothing about the magic she was relying on to save herself, Da smiled with satisfaction when the lock clicked. She was, however, surprised that the lock was so easy to pick.

Pushing the curl behind her ear, she pushed the door open. It was eerily silent as it opened. Which was a good thing, Da thought with a frown. She peeked around the massive door. The room was very well lit, again surprising Da. Pillows of the warmer colors littered the floor. Lamps hung from each wall. In the middle of the room was an incense burner, currently burning the smell of cinnamon and mahogany. An archway led farther inward. The angle was bad, but Da could make out the sound of water, and could see stone steps from beyond the archway. She didn't, however, see any sort of demon prowling around.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, and refusing to back down, she stepped into the domain. What demon would get these kinds of luxuries, she thought trying to ease her nerves. Surely this was just one get away room for one of the royal family members, and they spread word of the rumor to keep people like Da out. Nodding her head, she gently stepped around the pillows. It was surprisingly warm in the room, almost uncomfortable. Licking her dry lips, she made it to the arch without stepping on anything.

Leaning on the stone, she looked around the stone. What she saw shocked her. When she had imagined the demon, she had expect some hairy mess of a being, with razor sharp claws, teeth like a dragon, breath like poison, drool like acid, and eyes like coals. She had imagined long limps, and a wolfish face that snapped and barked. She had anticipated something hideous and terrifying. What she did see, while still terrifying, was not what she expected.

He was very human like in shape. He had a chiseled body, arms thick with muscle. His skin was tanned, and glistened from the water he lay in. His hair was a simple brown, darker then her sisters but lighter then her own. It fell around his face, touching his shoulders slightly. He had a strong jaw, a goatee growing. He was staring at the wall across from him, she viewing his side, and his eyes looked like a bright brown. Almost glowing. Which was one of the reasons she knew he was a demon.

Another was the fact that the steam swirled around him, like he was some magical entity that the steam desired. Steam didn't swirl normal people. Nor should the pond be steaming. There was no way to heat the water without magic. So, if nothing else, he was a powerful magician of some sort. Controlling elements was difficult for their names were not their essence as a whole. She doubted he was a magician though, because of the giant yawn he gave. His mouth was filled with the fangs of her imagination. Changing the shapes of bone was more dangerous then controlling elements. Any who had done so in the past had died in the process. Even just teeth. The last thing that gave him away, if those weren't enough for her, was the sense of power and danger that radiated off of him. He was a predator.

He yawned in the pool, scratching his cheek for a moment. How often had he stared at the opposite wall? Really, it wasn't fascinating the first time. Frowning at it, he dropped his hand into the hot water. One of the perks to being Demon of the Smokeless Flame, as the humans loved to call him. His body temperature was always warm, but with some concentration, he could have himself a warm bath as well. That and he rarely suffered from any sort of temperature outside. It was a good perk, living in the dank lower regions of the castle

With a bored groan, everything always being the same anymore, he stood and stretched. Really, the only entertainment he got was exercising, and that was just because he could let him mind go blank as he did so. He stopped for a moment, as the steam disappeared as he let his body temperature drop to its normal degrees. A new smell filled his chamber. So used to the damn cinnamon and wood, the smell of flowers and sunshine had his mind reeling. How long had it been since he had something new?

Eyes snapping open, he turned. She stood in his archway, brown eyes wide. Like a deer. Her mouth, lips dry and cracked, were slightly open. Her skin pale, if not slightly dirty, matched her rags of clothes. Her hair was messily put up, and he couldn't stop the smile on his face. Her face flushing, eyes shooting downward and then back up to his face, she screamed and turned. Still smiling, he hopped out of the pond. She tripped over all the stupid pillows, arms flailing wildly. She knocked over the incense burner. But it didn't slow her.

It would do him no good to try and stop her. She was too close to the damn door. The charms on it prevented him from going near it. But, as he picked up the still scalding hot burner and righted it, he still grinned. She was marked; the red welt on her hand was all he needed. He was of the Smokeless Flame. Attracting her again would be of no great difficulty. And it was just what he needed, he though as he straightened and stared at the door. A little entertainment would keep him sane. Now, all he needed to do was find his clothes, contact some friends from the outside, and get her back here.

***

"So you want me to find a slave girl, who was in here, burnt herself, and ran away screaming? Why do you want to bring her back when she has obviously been through enough?" the elegant man said, picking an apple off of the plate he had brought in.

"Because I need something new," the demon said, reclining on some of the many pillows. He watched as his friend plopped down with as much grace as any other movement. Which in his mind was a useless talent, but amazing none the less. Plopping usually wasn't graceful.

"Ce. I understand being locked in here is tedious, but to bring a young girl into this?" The other man sighed. "Besides, am I not enough?"

"You know I'm thankful for you not abandoning me, Yu. I'd definitely be insane if you'd left. But… she was new."

"I'll bring you somebody."

"I want her."

"Why her? All you saw of her was gaping, screaming, and flailing. That's not a good first impression, for either of you." Ce shrugged, grabbing one of the grape stems. "Wonderful."

"I'm spoiled and picky." Ce laughed.

"So I've learned." Yu let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. To a point it was understandable. Ce had not seen another being besides himself and a few family visiting's in a few centuries. It was not that hard to fathom why he wanted to see the first stranger again. But it was dangerous. Not only for himself, but for the slave as well. Of course though, Ce would hear none of that.

"Who would know anyway? Nobody'll listen to the slave, nobody talks to me anymore. So unless you plan on telling the world, it'd all work out."

"Why would she even want to return?" Yu lifted his head. He took out a chunk of the apple, one eyebrow raised.

"That's your job to figure out. You're the smart one. You're the one who's watched the world go by. You should have figured woman out by now."

"Your belief in me is encouraging, but no. I have yet to figure out woman. Though I assuredly know more then you," Yu said, grinning haughtily.

"That's what I just said." Yu glared at him. "So, can you do it for me?"

"I don't know if I can. But I can try. It could take a while, though, Ce." Yu caved in, tossing the core of the apple back on the platter.

"That's fine. I've waited centuries for entertainment. I can wait longer. Though I fear if you don't make it in time," Ce said with a smirk.

"You mean you can get worse then this?"

"I might get cryptic. Or speak in riddles."

"I shall try to be quick, dear dear friend." Yu laughed. He was cut short though by the sound of a click. Both heads swung to the door. Yu gave a sideways glanced to Ce, who was sitting much straighter. "What?"

"I smell it."

"It?" Yu hissed.

"Flowers and sunshine." Ce closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "So much better then cinnamon or dust."

A girl's voice interrupted them. "Come on Da! I just want to see. If we don't go in, we'll be fine. He didn't chase you, so I bet he can't leave. I want to see the demon. You didn't have to come."

"I'm not letting my little sister come see a demon on her own!"

"Well then shush. We'll both give the door and big push, and it'll swing open, and we won't even have to enter, okay?"

"Xiao. This is entirely unnecessary. I told you everything."

"Well, I want to see it. I didn't believe, but if you saw something, it's true. Besides, if it's a guy, it's our rightful duty to save him."

"But he wasn't just a guy. He was-is a demon!"

"Are you going to help me or-" She was cut off there. Yu opened the door wide, and stared down at the two with a raised eyebrow. She glanced up, mouth forming an almost perfect 'O'. Besides her was the girl Ce had obviously been talking about. She jumped back, looking ready to run. "Maybe he _can_ leave…" Xiao said quietly, voice full of fear and awe.

"He… that's not him…"

"You were right. He's definitely not human-wait! There are two?" Xiao squeaked.

"Hello, ladies," Yu said, in a way he hoped was none threatening.

"He's pretty," Xiao whispered to Da, and the muscle in Yu's jaw twitched. Da grabbed her forearm and pulled Xiao behind her. Which to Yu was laughable. She was no shield, barely any bigger then her sister. But it was a noble move, none the less.

"Please," Da mumbled, "let us be. We shall leave you in peace."

Yu considered playing with her. Toying with her fear. He was a demon, and it had potential. But the fact of the matter was Ce wanted this human for himself. It would serve no other purpose then to anger Ce to scare her off. Sighing, he held his hands up in the universal sign of peace. "I have every intention to leave you entirely whole, good maidens."

"What?"

"Yes, you shall be free to go. Except, my good friend has a need of you. If you two fine young ladies would be so kind as entertain his musing for but some little time, you are welcome to leave."

"And if we don't want to?" Xiao asked, holding onto Da's shoulders.

"Then you are free to return to the upper levels of the castle. No harm shall befall you by my hand. Or his, since he has a good need of you."

Xiao glanced at Da, who was chewing on her bottom lip. Mulling over the idea, Xiao nodded. "Okay."

"What?" Da hissed, and started to spin around. But remembering the demon, she stopped. She would not give him her back.

"They promised they wouldn't harm us," Xiao said, as if that solved all the problems. "And we... or I wanted to know. Isn't it curious that there are two demons down here?"

"No. Not at all. We should forget all about this and return to our chamber."

"I… don't make me do it alone Da," Xiao gave a small whine, pouting.

"… Fine." Da turned to face Yu, her glare impressive for a woman of her short stature. Yu simply smiled in return, and stepped to the side with a sweeping bow. Da walked in, keeping Xiao on the opposite side of the demon. He simply chuckled at her attempt, broadcasting his fangs. Da stopped herself from shivering. Xiao gave a gasp at the inside, pointing at things that she liked. Da held her other hand, but paid her little mind. She was staring at the other demon, who was now clothed she thought with a blush, that was staring at her.

"Can we sit?" Xiao asked.

"Of course," the sitting demon said with a chuckle, finally looking to Xiao. Xiao giggled, but didn't sit. Instead she started inspecting the pillows, and peeking into the other rooms. Da stared at him for a moment, trying to still her heart, before slowly making her way around and sitting farthest from him. He watched her move, the darned smile never leaving his face. The demon at the door gave a laugh, making both girls jump before walking in and sitting down beside the other and watching them with an infernal smirk of his own. Da wringed her hands, sure this was going to turn out bad for her health.

**Chapter Two**

"Well," Xiao said, sitting down next to Da with her usual chipper manner, "What'd you want? I got a lot of secrets about the royal family. But then… they're secrets," she drawled, pressing her index finger to her bottom lip in a thoughtful manner.

"We haven't even introduced ourselves, and she is straight to business I see," the elegant one said with a roll of his eyes. "I am Zhou Yu, my ladies. A humble vessel for my lord, Sun Ce," he indicated to the man beside him.

"I am called Da Qiao."

"Xiao!"

"A pleasure, my dears," Yu said with a feral grin.

"So, yeah," Xiao mumbled, eyes rolling around the room again, before landing back on Yu, "is he dumb in the head or something?" she asked, jabbing her thumb at Ce. Da gasped and slapped her over the head, then turning fearful eyes to both of the demons. Ce made his move, throwing his head back and laughing wildly.

"No," Yu stated with a deadpan voice, looking rather unimpressed.

"That was," she looked to Da for support, "inappropriate… My apologies."

"None needed," Ce said with a chuckle, looking back at them now. "It was… refreshing."

"Really?" Xiao's nose scrunched up as she looked at him, before glancing at Yu. "Then, can I ask something else?"

"Yes," Ce said slowly, eyes trailing back to Da.

"Are you really demons?"

"Of course," Yu groaned. "What else would we be? Human?" He smirked.

"You might be able to pull human off," Ce said, glancing to Yu. "I'm sure I couldn't anymore. I'm so out of the wing of things."

"What kind of demons?" Xiao asked, smiling broadly now. "I don't hear a lot about the magical things. I don't think the professors trust me in the rooms. But some of the other slaves tell me such things."

"Things?"

"Yes, _things_!" She floundered for the words.

"Beings of more magical quantities, such as demons and unicorns," Da supplied, Ce's eyes whipping to look at her. His eyes didn't leave her face for a long moment, before drifting back to Xiao as she spoke.

"Yes! Those! And, most of them aren't good enough to tell me a lot about you… demon things! What kind of demons are you?"

"I am known as a demon of the Smokeless Flame," he said slowly.

"And I," Yu said before Ce could speak for him, "am a demon of the Core."

Xiao looked at them both in awe, before saying, "What does that mean?" Ce started laughing again, and so Yu spoke first.

"By the Core means that my line of demon was born from the center. My family in particular was born from the center of the Flame, the hottest point," he smirked again. "By coming from the Center, the demons have a greater sense of grace and a higher intelligence level." He leaned back in an all too familiar, superior manner.

Ce calmed down, shaking his head at Yu, "Not to mention an ego."

"As do you," Yu scoffed.

"Yeah, but mine is personality, yours is hereditary." He dodged a half hearted swing from Yu, before looking back at the two. "From the Smokeless Flame simply means we were born from an area that had flames, but no smoke. An old myth was that we were made to protect some magical flame." He shrugged, picking at some grapes now, though not taking his eyes off of the girls, "but I don't really believe. It's been awhile since I saw anything, but I don't remember any magical flame. Basically we're a higher class Fire Demon."

"So your really just… royalty like?"

"You could say that," Yu sighed.

"And the stronger you are, the higher ranked you are?"

"Yes. The strength of your family, or the leader of your clan, is your rank. Be your strength intelligence your simply power."

"Wow," Xiao mumbled, and glanced to Da. "Do think them," she jerked her thumb upwards, "would still be royalty if our system was like that?"

"No,' Da said plainly, glancing to Xiao before again watching the demons.

"What is your system like? Your world?" Ce asked, leaning on his knees. It was one thing to hear from Yu, but he was just an observer. It was different with them. With her.

"Nothing special, surely not entertaining," Xiao sighed, falling back into the pillows. They started to give way, and slowly she slipped down and fell into the mass. Arms flailing, she gave a shriek that had both demons flinching. Da glanced down at her, and tried to stop the giggle. She didn't miss the way Ce looked at her again.

"She is correct," Da said quietly, ignoring Xiao wiggling on the floor. "We are but slaves. We clean, take care of, and worship the royal family. The only thing we are good for is gossip and spying, neither of which I am sure a demon lord such as yourself would have no need of." She tried to keep her tone even, tried to keep the fear in check. Ce said nothing in response, simply stared at her, as if trying to etch her into his memory.

It was at that point, lying in the pillows, that Xiao realized she wasn't important. She was only there because she had to be. It made sense. Ce only knew Da, and obviously Yu was just too above everybody to care. Grunting, and finally giving up on being tactful, she whined, "Da! Help me!" Da jerked to a start, whipping around in her seat to look down at her. With a sheepish smile, she reached down and pulled her up. Ce smiled as he watched her help straighten Xiao's clothes.

Yu scoffed at it all, leaning back to look at the ceiling. Really, he was going to have to look harder for a way to get Ce out of the darned cell room. If he was this fascinated with a simple slave girl, who could be admittedly beautiful-but still only a human slave girl-then things were getting desperate. Scratching behind his ear with another groan, he glanced at the platter. "I do hate to be the bearer of bad news," he said, and Ce jerked to look at him, "but it is probably rather late. It is hard to tell time down here, but I assume you girls have your slave duties to tend to in the early morning." He stood up.

"Oh yeah, huh? I didn't think about that!" Xiao mumbled, hand covering her mouth with a thoughtful expression.

"Obviously," Yu said with a roll of his eyes. Both girls looked at him, and immediately recognized the look. It was the look all the royals gave them, being nameless and a slave. A look of superiority, a look that said they were barely human. And to a demon, Da thought, that might not mean much on its own. Not even giving him a glare, both girls reverted to their, as Xiao called it, stone façade. Shoulders squared, they both looked at his stomach or at the floor. Both gave a bow, in unison, to both demons, and then turned to leave. Ce was quick to his feet though.

He caught hold of Da's wrist, and she hissed in pain as she wheeled around. He gave a small gasp, and his body temperature quickly dropped to simply warm. She glanced up at him, the stone expression gone as she gave him a wary look. He turned her hand around to view where the burner had hit her. It would have been easy to track her, the design on the burner bright red welts on her hand. To think that they didn't even give slaves bandages to wrap their wounds. Carefully he covered the wound with his mouth, ignoring her gasp and the slight pull from her, he sucked on the wound.

When he pulled away he licked his lips, not only savoring her taste but the tingling sensation that came with healing burns. As a fire demon, burns were never a problem. He could also close a wound with heat, but otherwise was not known for his healing abilities. Ce surveyed his work, the welt disappearing. It had been fresh enough that not even a scar should still be there. He glanced up at her, and only then remembered it wasn't customary for humans to do such a thing. Really, he was so out of touch with his humanity.

Da stared at her hand, shiny from his kiss. She then looked up at him with a mixture of shock and fear. She had felt his fangs against the side of her hand, gently grazing the skin. Her heart was beating far too quickly to be healthy. She didn't catch Yu's groan, but blushed when Xiao whistled. She tugged at her hand again, hoping against hope that he'd release it. "Will you come back?" he asked voice as tender as the kiss had been. Da glanced from her hand back to his face. It was desperate, and looked nothing like a feral demon. He looked innocent and bare before her.

"Ah," she said, still pulling at her wrist. He didn't let go. "Well, I…" Could she say no? "As a slave… I can… do not have a lot of time…But… I will… try." She gave in. She let him break her. Did he have to have that look on his face? Cursing herself, Da held her hand to her chest when he finally released it. The look on his face was one of pure joy, like a child. Da couldn't bring herself to glare at him. Xiao giggled and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room and into the chilly hall. Behind them, Yu slammed the stone door.

"That," Yu snapped, "was-"

"Save it," Ce sighed, falling back onto the pillows with a grin.

"What is it with you?" Yu growled.

"I'm getting company that can visit more then you. If she comes once, it'll be easy to make her come again." Ce looked up at him.

"She is a human. A human slave no less! Beneath us to begin with, inferior to us in all ways, but on top of that a slave. She is below the average human!" Yu huffed.

"I've never been picky about my company. I don't think. There were some people I hated," he drawled, rubbing his goatee. Yu snarled and stomped away towards the door that led to the inner chamber. Ce laughed, reaching for the last apple on the tray.

Da got little sleep that night, but with her nerves fried she couldn't bring herself to panic when she was specifically called to meet with the eldest princess, Lady Diao Chan. She remade her hair, and found her other dress, she only had two, and woke up Xiao to inform her of her leaving. Xiao had mumbled something, scratching her head through her tangled lumps of hair and sat up. Da didn't stick around long enough to see if she stayed up. Quickly she made it down the halls, rubbing her eyes and trying to get out all of her yawns. It wouldn't do to yawn in front of the princess. Lady Diao Chan was much nicer then her sister, but it was never good to take such risks in the castle.

Coming to the door, she glanced at the guard by the door. He looked down at her, but otherwise was as still as marble. Carefully she knocked three times on the door. "Come in," a soft, musical voice said. Da spare one last glance at the guard before entering. She stopped just inside the doorway, dropping to her knees and keeping her head down. She wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to. "Ah, Da was it? I am glad you came."

"You did call her, Sister," a sultry voice said, one that Da recognized as Lady Zhen Ji. She was the one who had sent Da on the lighting mission. She was not overly unkind, or truly evil. But she was a proud woman who had moments of horribleness. Da couldn't bring herself to hate either of them in that moment, but then she was overtly tired.

"Shush Ji," Chan chastised. "I really am happy to see you Da," she said, sounding true. "I have had a talk with Ji, and she is quite apologetic about what she did. Aren't you Ji?" Da looked up through her dark eyelashes.

Ji sighed. She was sitting on the window seat, looking ethereal with the rising sun in the window. But that was nothing new. Her beauty would last the ages, they said. She was a woman untouched by the moon and stars and flowers. It was no wonder why the woman was proud. "Yes. I was upset, and I lashed out at you," Ji conceded, turning to stare at Da. Her dark hair was pushed up elegantly, in many knots and twists. True to her nickname, the peacock princess, hanging from the largest bun was a peacock's feather, accentuating her long neck.

Da tried to think of a reply. Something that would politely deny the apology, but Lady Chan gave her no time to think, let alone speak. "Stand up, dearest. Come on now, stand up." Da swallowed the lump in her throat and stood. She still, however, stared at the floor. When the hem of a dress came into view, she knew Lady Chan had gotten up. The eldest princess was just a mighty rival to Ji. Her hair was up as well, but half fell down her back, a lighter shade then her sisters. She had a much wiser look to her, and softer eyes. She wore a light purple dress that showed off her wide hips. "Isn't she lovely, Ji?" Chan asked, glancing over her shoulder. Da blushed.

Ji stood from the window seat, and when she stood before Da she grabbed her chin and lifted her face to inspect her. "With a little work, she would no doubt be pleasing to the eyes. Why Chan?" Ji asked, already sounding exasperated and bored.

"And don't you have a sister?" Da nodded slowly. "Surely as pretty as you. This is just perfect."

"Why?" Ji stressed.

"Well, aren't we in need of a maid? The one's we take with us on outings who isn't particularly hard-featured?" Chan smiled, one finger pressed to her full bottom lip. It was obvious she was speaking about Chen, one of their personal maids that was reaching her mid years and had a trying life to say the least. She was specifically for Chan, but that never stopped Ji from using Chen's experience for herself.

"Don't be so pessimistic Ji. The other maids can teach them. And we'll be able to go out more with them."

"Oh, wonderful," Ji snapped, throwing her hands in the air. "Another ploy to find the man in your dreams?" Chan flinched, and looked to the floor. "Fine, so be it. Whether I want it your not, you shall go and tell your wishes to father. If I do not want one you will only take this one- Da was it?- or both. Who knows with you. Do as you will Chan. You always do." Ji huffed and walked passed Da and out of the room

"I apologize for her outburst," Chan said quietly. "Things have been a little turbulent in the family lately. Would you like becoming my maid? Or my sisters. Father might decide that on his own who is what. But you and your sister could be promoted." Da stuttered, and unable to say anything, nodded her head. "You are one of our nameless slaves aren't you? Father might even like you more for that. A little added protection for us, if I can convey it right."

_Alright, so I fell in love with a story I made in _Better Half _and have written more for it. This is it. Of course I've also gone and fallen in love with **(28)Found **as well. We'll see where that takes us as well. I have a "T" rating on it now, but I think I might have to go and make in "M" depending on where this goes (nothing like a sex scene, don't get your hopes up). I'll have to think about this. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Xiao had never felt so wonderful. A good warm bath, some soft cotton dresses, actual shoes, and her hair was brushed. While it had hurt, she still had a mild headache from the yanks by Ming, it had felt like silk before they had pulled it up. Even as a maid, her hair was still not allowed down. But they had cut it, and she had side swiped bangs now. Unlike Da, who had her bangs framing her face. Xiao walked with a bounce in her step down the hall.

Both she and Da were maids of Lady Diao Chan, as Lady Zhen Ji had wanted nothing to do with them. Xiao didn't mind. She didn't particularly like what she knew about Lady Ji. Giggling, she did a twirl. Who would have thought her face was what would make her move up in the world? Laughing again, she almost missed the whispers and the way some of the slaves avoided her as they walked passed.

Xiao suddenly felt sober as she met their glares. She shoulders fell, and she frowned. She couldn't help but watch their backs as they left her. Maybe that shouldn't have surprised her. To simply rise higher then them by doing nothing but being young and pretty. There were other slaves who had worked their whole life and never moved higher then the lowest rung. "Well," Xiao said, glaring herself now, "it's not like I'm not a possession anymore, anyway. I just got an easier job now. I'm still owned." She said in the hall, stomping her foot. The soldier at the end of the hall watched her with a raised eyebrow as she ran passed him to get to Da.

The anger in their eyes wasn't new. Neither was the idea that they were hated. Things like that didn't scare Xiao. But jealousy, that caused pain. Jealousy mixed with anger and hatred, that caused tears. Those things are what scared Xiao. More then once she had watched and listened as nobility fell because of petty qualms and simple jealousy from others. Half way to where Da sat with Chen. Sliding to a stop, she turned around. She first had to get the breakfast plate Chen had sent her for. Chen didn't seem overly forgiving in her teaching methods.

Yu watched her run down the hall from his hiding place in the banisters. He had taken it upon himself to watch the girls, though hardly for their protection like he had told Ce. Yu simply did not like the idea of them. Though with this promotion, that made little sense to Yu-they simply are a slave to another slave and a spoiled woman now instead of just cleaners- they probably would not have time to visit Ce. It all always worked out, Yu thought with a smug grin. Now all he needed to do was find something to eat, and he could return to Lord Sun Jian and tell him what his son has been up to. Soon Ce would be freed and everything really would be normal again.

Da sighed as she came to their new room. For some reason, Lady Chan thought it was just adorable that Xiao and she were as close as they were. Which was why they were in the same room. Da mildly wondered what Lady Chan ate that made her so sweet. Da carefully took off the cotton dress and hung it nicely with the other three. She couldn't believe it, but she had four different outfits. Xiao had been in shock when they had handed them the dresses. Xiao came in behind her, shutting the door quickly. Da paid her no mind and fell in the bed. Mia, their third roommate, was probably going to be coming soon.

"So," Xiao said, drawing it out in a way that was sure to bring along the idea of guile and trouble.

"Yes?" Da asked, reaching up to loosen her hair.

"What are you going to do about the demon? Ce was it?" Xiao lay on her stomach, legs gently swinging in the air.

Da glared at her from the corner of her eyes. "Surely you do not expect me to honestly return down there?" Da snapped, eyes returning to the ceiling.

"You lied then?"

"I said I would try."

"You haven't," Xiao pointed out, rolling over with her head off the cot. Her slip rode up some, enough that Da was going to point it out until Xiao continued hastily. "He wasn't mean at all! And he healed your hand. He can't be all bad."

"Really?" Da sighed.

"Yep. Unlike his friend. He seemed to have a pole stuck somewhere unpleasant."

"Of course."

"Really Da, you're going to feel guilty if you don't go. You have to remember the look on his face when you agreed."

"I do hate you Xiao," Da snapped as the door opened and Mia walked in. The woman stilled to raise an eyebrow at the two, before cautiously walking to her corner. Da paid her no mind, but continued to stare at the ceiling. It had started to get cold in the room, and Da glanced over to see Xiao was curled up in a cocoon of her two blankets. Da sighed, and sat up in the bed. It had been a week since they had started their new position, and admittedly one of the reasons she hadn't kept her promise was that she was scared.

Partially from Ce's friend, but that really wouldn't have stopped her. If they had wanted to hurt her or Xiao, it would have been easy the first two times. Da, using her logic, had decided that they weren't out to hurt them. At least, not yet. But it was the other slaves that worried Da. Xiao had been the first to see it, but over the time, Da had as well. If any of them saw her walking the halls, down to the lowest region, except maybe some of the dungeon, it would arouse suspicion. Da could not loose this life, and put her sister in jeopardy, because of a silly promise to a demon. Da glanced around the room again, eyes landing on Mia. She too could notice.

Da didn't know a lot about Mia, other then she was a slave for cleaning the royal rooms. They rarely had time to talk, since everybody was dead by the time they got to bed. Da didn't like the idea of trusting her. She carefully stepped onto the cold stone floor, making sure to keep quiet. She slipped on her slippers and found the easiest dress to put on. It was likely, if she did stay, she would end up having little time to actually get ready down there. She then, as quietly as everything else, woke up Xiao.

"What?" Xiao mumbled, emerging from the blankets.

"I'm going alright?" Da glared down at her, but Xiao beamed. "I'm going, but you have to cover for me."

" 'Kay," Xiao said with a yawn, looking over at Mia. "See you in the morning Da." Da nodded and slipped out of the cell. She then quickly made her way down the halls. Stopping at every corner to glance around. It took longer then she expected, between trying to get passed the guards that were awake and living farther away now. But she made it down to the dusty hall. That, Da thought as she watched the dust rise and float around her feet and dress, was going to prove a problem. She saw the door, and glared at it full heartedly before pushing it open. It wasn't locked anymore, Da thought.

She stepped inside, peeking around. She desperately hoped he wasn't in the bath again. He came out of the third archway, grinning just like before when he saw her. She forced herself not to smile back. "I was beginning to think you had lied to me," he said with a laugh. Da tried not to flinch. He didn't seem to notice. "I can't believe you really came though."

"Neither can I," Da said, and then regretted it.

Again, it didn't' faze him. Da wondered if he really hadn't had company in forever. "I don't have food, this time," he said, standing before the pillows. "I'm sure I'm a horrible hoist." He still had that stupid smile on his face. Da let her shoulders fall, something Ce didn't overlook, and she stepped inside the room.

"Well?" she asked, stopping before the pillows. "Why did I need to come?" she asked, hoping to remind business like.

He laughed again, a sound Da couldn't say she minded, and sat down when she didn't. "Simply because I liked you."

"Pardon me?"

"You're sister was nice, but I think cause I saw you first I like you better. You also seemed calmer," he started, ending thoughtfully. "Besides, I think you smell better then she did."

"Smell!?" Da shrieked. As a slave she knew she didn't get to take baths as much as the royal family, but she didn't need it shoved in her nose.

"Yeah. You have a nicer scent I think." He stopped there and glanced up to see her expression. "That's a good thing," he said cautiously.

"How is smelling a good thing?" Da said, trying to calm down, with little success.

"Everybody smells," Ce mumbled while laughing at her. It really didn't help.

"Everybody…"  
"Yes." Ce nodded. Da deflated. She then blushed, and made her way opposite of him. He watched her, still smiling. Da realized then that things were probably going to be rather awkward. That didn't stop her, however, from sitting down and answering his questions.

Da couldn't repress the yawn as she finished the tying the ribbon. Thankfully she was to Lady Chan's back. Xiao and Chen did though. Da blushed and stared at her feet when Chen gave her a disapproving stare. Chan smiled and twirled before the mirror, her dress flaring with the lace and layers. "Now if only it had come in the right color," Chan sighed as she fixed a glove.

"It can be reordered, my lady," Chen said.

"No, it's still pretty. I just expected it to be more purple then pink." Chan laughed a little, turning to face Chen. "No reason to give them hassle over a simple color alteration. Dying clothes is hard, I've heard. My last suitor had a brother who was quite fond of it." Chan made a face for a moment, before smiling. They could only smile back. Chan then made her way to the seat so as her long chocolate hair could be done. Chen obediently moved to take care of it, Xiao and Da to the side for assistance.

Xiao leaned over just slightly, and whispered, "So what'd you talk about this time?" Da had been late upon returning this time. They had no time to talk, which was curious to Xiao. Da had been returning to him often, though. Xiao couldn't help but giggle about it.

"Shush," Da whispered back.

"C'mon! Don't make me keep guessing! Why were you almost late?" Xiao pestered, still staring at Chan obediently.

"I said shush."

"Da!" Xiao whined as quietly as she could.

"What are you two whispering about?" Chan said teasingly, eyeing them from the corner of her eyes. Both girls stiffened. "Come now, don't keep secrets," Chan laughed.

Da glared at Xiao before answering. "My apologies my lady. We were simply speaking about the story about the golden haired princess that trapped the terrorizing demon into the pits of the castle. It is a favorite among the children."

"Demon under the castle?" Chan said slowly, staring into the mirror. Da glanced at Xiao, who shrugged.

"Chan!" Everybody jumped and turned to see Ji in the doorway, as beautiful as ever before. "Chan," she said again, softer this time, "Father is ready to see you."

"See me? About what?" Chan asked, turning in her chair and Chen put on the finishing touches to her hair.

"The suitor that will be arriving soon. And of course, the last one that raged off," Ji said, flipping some of her hair back with a scowl. Chan stared at the floor now, frowning. "I would imagine he would be upset to wait. Even for you, Chan." Da had the feeling that there was a double meaning there. Da wracked her brain for what it could mean, but none of the current gossip came to mind. Xiao was frowning beside her, looking just as confused. The only one not affected was Chen, who had just finished with the hair loops.

"Yes, of course," Chan stuttered, standing up and smoothing the non existent wrinkles in the dress away. "Of course, Ji. I shall go to him right away." Chan bowed to Ji, who returned the gesture, and made her way down the hall. Ji watched her go, before looking back to them. She didn't say anything, but turned on her heel and walked away from the room with a huff.

"I can't say I particularly like Lady Ji," Xiao mumbled.

"Shush, Xiao," Da snapped.

"It seems there won't be an outing today," Chen said, interrupting them. "Instead you shall help around the chambers then. Come along, girls." The two nodded, and followed obediently.

_So yeah, royal drama! You don't get to know the problem yet though. This chapter is actually short. I just... had nothing to write really. But it needed to be put up. I didn't want to bore anybody with the conversations Da and Ce had in the couple of visits they had (honestly I couldn't think up anything really interesting). But I'm sure Ce would ask some mildly awkward, probably funny questions. Like I said. I just couldn't think of them. The smell thing was just to see his lack of social skills in his time locked down under. Other then that, nothings new._

_Please Please Review!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chan smiled as she twirled before the mirror, her nightgown fanning out. It was thin and even a little short, coming just above her knees. The white material was soft, and just right for the warming seasons. Chen watched her for a moment, giving a grandmotherly smile, before turning again stern. "Come my lady. It is not a new nightgown. Do stop flirting with the mirror and get yourself to bed."

Chan giggled. "Oh I know Chen," she smiled fondly, holding the hem of the dress now in her hand. "It is just… my favorite night gown."

"Pish-posh. A nightgown is nothing special. Now, to bed my lady." Chen herded her to the large bed, shaking her head with a small smile as Chan crawled under the covers.

"As you say, Chen. Good night."

"Sweet dreams, my lady."

"Always," Chan mumbled, lowering her head to the pillow with a smile.

_It was when she opened her eyes that her heart started to race again and the butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She took deep breaths, and glanced around. It was always the same place. Sometimes they were outside, but usually he awaited her from inside. It was almost like a giant temple, the room she always opened her eyes in._

_The walls were mostly windows, reaching up the never ending walls to the ceiling. They were mostly read, but pictures decorated the glass with impressive images of history she thought. He usually never told her about his past. This past. Torches were lit down the long hall, making the black walls look even darker, and the red even brighter. The carpet that led the way down was the softest of material against her bare feet, a velvet red. The place seemed blasphemous, just by looking at it. The place should have been scary. It should have felt wrong._

_Chan quickly made her way down, following the velvet carpet feeling almost giddy. He waited for her at the end, atop the stairs. He sat in the black throne, the metal twisting and bending a menacing way. He was their again, sitting in all his glory in this horrible church. His black hair was kept short and neat. He couldn't have it in his eyes. That very well could kill him. His eyes were narrow, penetrating in their dark gaze. He, like he usually did, was not wearing much. He was shirtless this time, his pants cut a little low. He was the largest man Chan had ever seen, and was entirely all muscle. _

_He glowed under the torches, his bronze skin highlighted with all the chiseled muscle. He sat before the sacrificial bed. It was carved beautifully, almost as well as he was, with engravings all along the side. It too glowed, the gold shimmering. Adding a dangerous edge to the man. Any man who could make love on such a table was beyond dangerous. But then, she thought, what did that make of her? She blushed, and he grinned. Sometimes, she thought the gorgeous man before her could read her mind. Or was she predictable to him?_

_"You look well, my lord," she said, bowing. He said nothing, appraising her own choice of outfit and appearance. He often praised this particular dress. She made her way around the table, not giving it a second thought, and smiled at him. He pulled her into his lap, and she fell willingly. He laced his hand through her hair, the other tracing her thigh. The kiss left her breathless, and she let her head fall back with a sigh._

_But then, he stopped. "I will be gone for some time," he said flatly, hand resting on her rump._

_"Wait, what?" Chan said, and blushed at her voice. It was far too lusty for a proper lady of the court. Was she shameless?_

_"I must move for some time. It should not be too long. They do not scare me," nothing ever did it seemed, "but they could be quite a nuisance. Liao had demanded to move with me, so nobody will be here. You will not be summoned." He said it all so matter of factly, as if he was talking about the weather or a game of chess. Not about another bloody battle, she thought. That was all he did. Entertain her and fight. Or that was all she was ever told about. So much about him was a secret. Yet he was the air she breathed._

_"You are leaving me?" she mumbled, falling to lay her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beat. It was comforting._

_"For a little amount of time, yes. In the grand scheme of things, this will be no time at all."_

_"The grand scheme of things," she mumbled, frowning. "For you maybe. I have only a few years. A hundred at most, and only if a plague does not come. You are endless though. For you, it is meaningless." She felt like crying._

_"I always return to you. I always find you, and call you. You should not fret about such things. They are as endless as I am." She felt him talk as much as she heard him. _

_"Why do you never explain it to me? What this is. Where we are. What your life is. Who you are. What will happen to me in all of this? Why don't you?" She often asked this. And she often received the same reply._

_"Because it is not for your knowing. You will remember if you need to. You shall know if you must. I am not a man of many words. I do not explain. If you must, I will bring in Liao. But you know the consequences of that," he said, rubbing her back now. She pouted, and lay her head back down. _

_ "That is unfair."_

_"We already know life is unfair, my beautiful one. I have never pretended otherwise." When he said things like that Chan could only agree. She knew him. She had from the start. She knew of his temper even before she had said his name. He hadn't ever introduced himself. Not once had he ever said his own name. But she knew it. And she had said it many times. Yelled it many times. She also knew of Zhang Liao, the man he always spoke of. She had never seen him, but if she concentrated enough she could get an idea of the man. A moustache, and a honorable man. Dark like her Lu Bu, with far more honor than those Chan had seen at court. She knew Liao, and she knew Bu. Yet, she had never met either of them outside of the church. Outside of her sleep. _

_"Will you love me then?" she mumbled, kissing his bottom jaw. "Leave me with something to remember until you return to me."_

_"I will try. I always try," he mumbled, and alluding to something Chan did not understand. He hoisted her up, hand now under her nightgown, and laid her gently on the sacrificing table. She did not mind, though it was cold. He enjoyed that though, she knew, with the ways his eyes drifted down. Slowly he started kissing her, starting on her mouth, and Chan could only try to keep her mind. She always lost though. And she didn't care._

She sat up in bed panting, pushing her hair away to glance at the curtains. Misty light streamed in. It might be sunrise, she thought. She swiped the covers away and clumsily made her way to the bowl of water left before the mirror. Splashing her face, she stared into the ripples. It was always so aggravating after she woke up. In her dream, nothing mattered but him. Outside of the dream, it was the same. She always thought of him. But with more then just the love and admiration and the lust. It was mixed with confusion and withdrawal and even a little contempt.

She had complained to him about the suitors and her father. He had simply shrugged. He could do nothing to the life she lived in. But then, he also knew she was wholly his. Should she bodily be given to one, it did not matter. She knew it. He would take her at night, when she finally closed her eyes. But that could lead to problems. She knew. She had tried to think it all out. But her father was adamant. She was to be married soon. And the suitors must stop cursing her when they leave. But Chan didn't have much to do with that she didn't think. They always spoke of nightmares, the maids had said. She only smiled then, even when it was gossiped that she was a witch.

She glanced up into the mirror, her brown hair falling over her shoulder with a curl. She was beautiful. She knew it. Had always known it. It was hard not to when everybody told her so. Herself and her sister, two of the most beautiful women on the planet the men had said. Nobody had ever argued it. Their father was always selling them off as such. It was hard not to believe she was beautiful when she heard it so much. She stepped away from the mirror, not giving it a second look, and reached for her robe. Tightening the sash around it, she then opened the curtains and stared at the world.

It was always watching, her mother had once said. Always watching and waiting for the royalty to make a move. Always waiting for gossip. Chan believed every word of that. But it was Ji who had adapted better for that world. Ji became the real royalty. She was constantly regal. She constantly held her head high and was always willing to face the world, the courts, the ball room dances. Ji was the one who never apologized. Ji was the princess. Chan was far more humble. She always was willing to compromise, to try and make the world better. She was what so many people would call naïve. But they didn't know. Ji never called her that.

Ji was wonderful, Chan thought. She was a younger sister, but never did she act like it. They were too close in age for Ji to truly idolize Chan. She was old enough to see the way the family worked. And Chan knew it bothered her. That she always felt cheated. Chan didn't blame her. Chan had always been, as her teacher had once said, the Golden Child. Perfect in every manner. Daddy's favorite. It infuriated Ji that Chan had to do nothing to gain praise. It infuriated Chan herself.

Chan turned when the door opened, and smiled to see Chen walking in. "Up early again my lady," the old maid said with a smile. Chan smiled in return. Chen had been her maid since Chan had started to walk. She always went to Chen for help, except for with the dreams. They were far to private, even for Chen.

"Up with the sun," Chan said with a twirl. "Sleeping in makes me feel far too lazy."

"So you've said," the old maid shook her head.

"And what would you do if you actually had to wake me up, Chen?" Chan laughed again, opening her closet to pick out a dress.

"Probably die of shock, my lady." Chen took the bowl and moved to dump it and replace it. Chan laughed again. "Pick a nice dress, Princess. A suitor is said to be arriving. The Sisters will be here soon, so it will not take long to dress you, so no arguing." Chan stilled then, hands on a blue dress. The Sisters. She thought back to what they had been saying. The Golden Haired Princess tale, they had said. A children's favorite. Pressing a finger against her full bottom lip, she carefully thought. Then smiled almost coyly, showing the family resemblance between herself and Ji.

"As you say then, Chen. Help me pick a dress, so you do not get upset over my choosing." She turned, her robe swirling around her legs. Chen eyed her for a moment, obviously suspicious, before hobbling over. She was always stiff in the mornings. As they picked a dress, the two sisters made their way into the room, bowing and awaiting orders. As always, Chen was quick to put them to use. Chen wouldn't admit it to the girls, but she liked them more then some of the other servants she had worked with under Chan. Chan was dressed by the time the sun had risen, fully lighting the entire room.

Chan ate her breakfast on a balcony overlooking the garden with her sister, who was similarly dressed to impress. But then, when didn't Ji impress, Chan thought with a small smile. Ji sipped her cup daintily, as a princess was taught to do, and rambled off things Chan should know about her suitor before he came. Ji was always informed. It was one of her advantages is being a wonderful predator. "There really isn't anything on him, though," she said, and Chan made a face. "I know, it is quite peculiar. All I've really heard is his looks. Half blind, black hair, blue eyes. Oh, but he has a temper they say. Jealous temper." Ji leaned on the table, chin resting on her laced fingers. Chan stared down into her own cup with a small frown that Ji mimicked.

They met him and his troop later the day, standing beside their father. Both girls had glanced at each other. While Ji repressed her chill, holding her head high and staring all of the men down in her characteristic manner, Chan couldn't help her reaction. The men scared her. These weren't gentlemen, she thought. These were warriors.

_Alright, this is about as M as its going to get, if you don't count blood. But then I don't think I write too bloody. But its M just to be careful. Things are happening now guys! Maybe you'll review now! Please._


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened slowly, and he stood with a start, turning to face it with a smile. Quickly he controlled his expression, squaring his broad shoulders and taking in his newest visitor. She peeked in, and stepped in carefully, holding the hem of her obviously expensive dress. Ce marked the newest fashion of the age. It hadn't changed much. More colorful and showed some more skin, he thought. The woman spotted him, and raised her head to appear far more confident than she had.

"You are the demon?" she asked, eyeing him.

Apparently demons weren't allowed to appear human, he thought with a quiet sigh. It was always the same. Or usually was. Some of the middle ground had been forgotten, he would admit. "Aye, Princess." That startled her. She took a step back, round eyes wide. He grinned, showing his fangs.

"How did… it doesn't really matter I suppose," she said, and calmed. She was not like the others. She was more like the first, he thought. "My name is Diao Chan." She bowed.

"Sun Ce," he said with a bow in return and found himself a seat. She stood, staring at the pillows. "What may I do for the royal family then? Am I allowed out finally?"

She blushed. "Ah, I'm actually…That is not why I came." He grinned. Nobody knew she was down here then. That was fairly obvious and nothing new though really.

"Then why, my lady?" He was bored now. And he didn't like her being here. She was too much like the first. They even had a similar scent. Was it with being royal? They both smelled like tea and lilies. A rather soothing scent really. But it was easier to blur the past with the present. Far too easy.

"I was hoping you could help me. You have lived for a long time, correct?"

"Aye. Though I'm supposing you mean outside of these walls."

She nodded. "There is a man I've been… curious about. He and I have been… meeting at intervals and he has gone for some time. I was hoping you would know something about him. Everything about him seems to… be of importance and I think he should be known. But I have found nothing in the human history. I was hoping a demon would know something. Our lives have been compared to the two sides of coin, so I assumed yours would be different from ours." She tried not to speak to fast in her hurry. Her gloved hands started to wring themselves, Ce noted.

"That is correct. We have a different view of history. A different history altogether I guess. I haven't ever read a human text book though."

"Would you be willing to help me, Ce?"

"Who is it you're meeting, Princess?" Ce scratched his ribs, fighting a yawn. At least she looked older than the first one, he thought.

"Lu Bu," she said, trying to remain confident. Ce however, noticed she really wasn't. But that was no longer important. Keeping the bored, relaxed face, he ran the name through his mind. He hadn't heard Lu Bu in a long time. But then, the thought with a smirk, he hadn't heard a lot in a long time. Hearing it again probably meant a lot of things. All of which really meant nothing to him. He was stuck in the room. He couldn't' do anything against the massive brute. But then, said brute could come to the room, should the brute decide he did not like Ce. Ce didn't particularly like that thought.

If she didn't know anything, and was meeting the big man, she obviously wasn't supposed to know. Ce decided then, he could stick with that plan. "He doesn't ring a bell."

"You smiled," she said, eyes narrowing.

"Aye," he said, with another laugh. "I was thinking about a man with a similar name is all."

"Similar? Who?" she asked, leaning forward now.

"You've heard of him. Liu Bie or something like that." He shrugged.

"Ah, yes," she leaned back again. "He is quite famous still. Was he in your time?"

"A vagabond more than anything really. But he was going to make it big. There was no question, since nobody took the time to squash him while he was down. People fall for his type," Ce said. He gave a small shrug as well.

"His type?"

"The virtuous type. He has charisma, and wonderful ideas. People think that's enough to make the world right. So some demons would flock to him, willing to fight for him. I don't think he'll make it long, by demon terms of course," he said with a grin.

"Why?"

"He might be able to handle the road it takes. The end might be virtuous, the ideas might, but the road there ain't all roses and paved with gold, my lady. That can crush a man, the road. Liu Bie is good and strong, he might be able to. He has strong underlings by now." Yu had raved about Liu Bie before. Or, more specifically, Zhuge Liang. "But I don't think his kids will. Not if he can't set up a real good base for the kid to take off on. We're born with half of it what it takes to be a man, my lady. The rest comes with how we grow up and how we use it. His kid has got to be real special." Ce stretched, yawning again. It was good to be off the topic of Lu Bu.

"So, you do not believe in his path?"

"I don't believe he'll be the one to bring it."

"I think I understand, Ce." She smoothed her dress. "I am sorry for interrupting you."

"I assure you. You ain't disturbing any schedule I got."

She smiled. "I shall take my leave of you, sir."

"Take it. I don't want it." Her eyes widened at that, but then smiled and again and nodded. Ce didn't watch her leave, didn't turn to her until she started to talk again at the door.

"Sir," she said finally, deciding what she was going to say, "I have another question for you."

"Alright."

"Do you know the fairytale that is based off of you?"

" I've heard it a couple of times," he said, scratching his goatee. He had heard it many times, each time a little different.

"How much of it is true?"

"Wouldn't that ruin the fairytale?"

"I've never quite enjoyed that one," she said with another smile. He chuckled.

"Just the bare bones of it really. The story has changed a lot since… then."

"I see. I shall have to come again to hear the real tale." He laughed, and watched her leave. Then the door was shut, and Ce deflated. He wasn't one to fall into self pity, nor was he one to sit around and mope. That wouldn't solve anything, and honestly wasn't any fun. Bad for his health too. But every time he watched that door shut, another person leaving, he felt something break inside him. Maybe his soul, but more likely his sanity.

Da watched from behind the door as Lady Chan made her way down the stairs. She had returned late from her walk in the gardens, and the girls had to rush to fix her up for the ball. Some extra maids had been brought in. But, of course, the princess still looked breathtaking.

The Prince stood in the crowd, he was very easy to spot, but barely looked up at her. Da didn't particularly like him. He seemed to have secret reasoning's for being in the castle. It was unsettling to say the least. But then, with more people in the castle, going to see Ce was going to be a problem. She was already going a little less than normal, feeling far too sleepy during the day, she would feel terribly guilty if she didn't tell him she couldn't come at all. Darn her and her sense of responsibility, Da thought with a frown.

Xiao pulled on her sleeve. "Look," she whispered, and pointed. One of the men that had followed the Prince in was talking with Lady Ji in a rather personal way. He stood very close to her, and Da was willing to bet flirting. That man was also unnerving. He reminded her of Yu, or what she remembers of the cold demon at the bottom of the castle. But he doesn't seem as full of hate and disgust. He is also calculating. Da didn't particularly like him either.

"She doesn't seem to be pushing him away," Xiao whispered.

"Lady Ji would play with him of course," Da whispered back. Xiao said nothing, and both of them were a little shocked when the door closed on their noses. Looking up, they stared at Chen.

"I do not care if you wish to spy," she said, meaning she would be as well of course, "but make yourselves useful too. Go to the kitchens." They both nodded, never to argue with the elder lady, and quickly made their way down the hall. In the kitchen they were fitting the food on the platters, listening as the waiters spread the gossip they heard on their rounds. The Lord Dun, the Prince, was seemingly having as little to do with Lady Chan as she was with him. If nothing else, that would make the Princess happy. However, the man flirting with Lady Ji was truly trying to make progress. It was almost funny.

But by the time the dance was over, the girls were too tired to talk about it. Probably something Chen had in mind. The two made their way to the room, Da already feeling guilty and almost sad about not going to Ce, and collapsed on their beds. They didn't realize they had two watchers, one making a point to make sure they were staying in bed. As soon as they crashed, he made his way again through the castle to the room at the bottom of the castle, being followed by the second pair of eyes.

Yu, however, was oblivious to the stalker. He, so used to the idea that humans weren't capable of following him, did think to pay attention to it anymore. Opening the door, he set the food down and fell into the pillows, waiting for Ce to show himself. Ce had rather irregular sleeping patterns, and Yu didn't particularly like waking him. He didn't particularly like going into Ce's sleeping room at all. It wasn't that it was dirty-what did Ce have to make a mess? but that it was just odd to walk into the room of your lord. Even if he was your sworn brother. When Ce eventually came out, sniffing the air like a dog, Yu laughed. "Still having problems with the incense burner?"

"Damn magic smoker constantly throws me off," Ce said, "especially with you. You almost smell like it." And he was grateful for once it got rid of Da's smell. Yu would have a conniption if he knew.

"I still don't know why they put it in here," Yu said thoughtfully.

"To annoy me."

"I never met them really, so I wouldn't know."

"She was probably trying to be helpful," he said finally, sitting down and grabbing the grapes.

"Really?"

"She was like that."

"That is quite different from what I've heard."

"Like I've said. The story has changed since then."

"So I've heard." Yu gave another laugh. The two fell into small talk, and the man outside the door, leaning across the hall, smirked as he slipped away back into the darkness he came in.

_So yeah, we got into some of the action (prelude to it I guess) and I got to writing. Any guesses on the man outside the door (there should only be two choices really) and the First Princess. I'll give ya'll a hint on her. She's from Samurai Warriors (though I don't know when or if I'll ever get around to actually telling her tale in this one. I should though). Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Cao Pi made his way around the gardens, inspecting it with bored scrutiny. It would be-or at least could be helpful to know the in and out of the castle. It was always good to be knowledgeable about one's opponent, no matter if they are human or not. His dark hair, cut short, curled and bounced with some steps, his blue cape flapping against his heels. He turned, staring at the one eyed general, who was currently parading around, though he surely wasn't happy about it, as the prince.

"Nothing," the general snapped, "has happened."

"Patience, Dun," Pi said with a laugh, waving him away. "Just be happy that the princess has not taken a liking to you."

"If not for the fact that this will no doubt aid Wei, I would-"

"Shut up, Dun. I don't care where your true loyalty lies, with me or not. I am here to simply do my duty to my father, as are you. Now, go sulk elsewhere. My lovely little dove has landed." Pi didn't look back as he swiftly walked passed Dun. The general spun around to glare at the back of his prince. The plan was going smoothly, Dun would admit that. But far too slow. Dun was ready to leave the human's castle and return to his lord's side. That was where he belonged, and always would.

Pi made his way carefully around the princess, giving a charming smile when she jumped. Human's senses really were far from their own, Pi thought, bowing graciously. She thrust a hip out, resting her hand on it while staring at him. She was quick, she understood something was wrong with him. But she stood no chance against him. Of course she didn't. Humans weren't fit to fight his gift. Not even one with her talent.

"My lady," he said, straightening. "I was walking by, and couldn't stop myself from once again hearing your lush voice. If you would be so kind as to let me escort you through the gardens, you would make this simple man's day shine brighter than any sort of star."

"As you wish," she said with a huff, turning and walking down the cobblestone walkway. He grinned and followed after her. She was the primary reason Pi himself wasn't playing the part of the prince. He didn't need to seduce the princess he would have been given to entertain. He needed the younger one. So somebody else had to be the prince, because only Pi could trick the youngest. Primarily because he was, quite simply, magnificent. But also, because Pi himself was made to seduce women. As a cambion, Pi was quite fit to lead this woman around.

She gave him a side ways glance, and he in return gave her a dazzling smile. She looked away quick, her face twisting in deep thought. She was a quick one, Pi thought with a smile. It made things interesting. She was smarter than the average human, her education probably helping. It also helped that she was apart of the original line, thick with magic no doubt. But on her own, Princess Ji was quite quick on her feet. It was endearing.

"My Princess," he said, making sure to mask his voice with concern. It was easy to trick to humans. He was made to be persuasive. It was half of the advantages to being a cambion, really. The other half was to be beautiful. But that didn't mean if didn't have to put forth effort. Especially with her. "I actually was hoping to be alone with you, for more of a reason than just to bask in your beauty."

She scoffed, but she was under his spell. He could see it in her magnificent gray eyes. They had dulled some. "And what, pray tell, could you have to tell me?"

"I do not mean to offend the royal family," he said, staring slow, "but I have done some snooping. Please, hear me out, my lady. My lord, Prince Dun, was becoming anxious with your sister. He is a brash man, you must know. I had followed her some, to understand her lack luster reaction to my lord."

She stiffened. This, he saw eagerly, was a tender topic with Ji, if not the whole family. "What did you find?" she asked. She was hooked. Pi realized he was treading dangerous here. Weaving his spell, he wet his lips. She had to remain hooked. A little magic was always a safe net.

"She went into the lower regions of the castle, and there had a long conversation with a man down there. I dared not to get close. But before she left, she said she would have to return." Pi made sure to glance around the garden, and to not stretch the truth. It was easiest to get others to believe, those skeptical like Ji, when it really was the truth. Once she was rightfully snatched, he could twist the truth and slip in small lies. Until then, he could only tease her with the truths that fit his needs.

Ji stared at the ground, a long finger pressed against her lip in thought. Pi leaned back on his heels to stare at her. Slowly she looked up, meeting his eyes. "Is she… regularly seeing this man?" she said the word tentatively. This was right. No _man_ would live in the dank under regions of a castle. Already, she was coming to her own conclusion about the ordeal.

"All I heard was that she would have to return to him," Pi said with a frown. "Had I known it was of real importance to you, my lady, I would have tried to have found more pieces to the puzzle," Pi sighed.

"Do not," she stressed, again looking regal and in control of the situation, "tell anybody about what you saw or heard. This will remain between us."

"If that is what my lady commands," he said with a shaky bow.

"Good. Come talk to me again if you learn something new." With that, the princess bowed and left the garden, sauntering out of sight. Pi watched with appreciation. Woman of the demon society were hard. They were often tall, and toned. Unlike human woman, who had soft curves, and saucy walks. Like his father, Pi had found he liked his woman to be much softer than himself. Which was Ji. She was pretty, even by a demons standard. This would make her no doubt exceptional to the humans. Pi himself knew she was lusted after, just by the whispers in the halls from soldiers and man slaves. Pi only hoped he would be around long enough to truly play with the petals of that lovely flower.

He turned and stared at Dun, who was putting all the effort in the world to kill him with a single look. "Jealous?"

"You? Yes, of course you are. When aren't you? Now, pretend Lady Chan is my father, and you shall be all set," Pi grinned. Dun fumed, going as still as the statues around the court. Pi laughed, turned again, and waved as he walked away.

Da slowly made her way around the halls, and opened the door quietly. Really, nobody was down there. But being secret, she always felt there was a certain need to remain very quiet until the door shut again. She was rather upset to see four eyes watching her, two enraged. She leaned against the door, feeling terrified. Yu stood up with a quickness that was not human and gave a deathly snarl. "Her!" he screamed, fangs appearing longer than normal.

"Sit down Yu," Ce growled.

"You insignificant wench, what makes you think you can walk into his domain!" He moved to advance against her, and Da started to tremble, blocking her face. She didn't see Ce grab Yu, pulling back and away. When she looked up, the two were whispering, and she barely heard any of it.

"Keep off of her, Yu," Ce hissed.

"Why is she here? You invited her? Is that it? You idiot," Yu said back with a heated glare.

"Not the first time you've called me that."

"Tell her to leave, Ce! Tell her right now. She's… a nuisance."

"I want her to stay."

"Listen to me Ce. She's bad news. Humans are always bad. They lead to problems. They aren't worth it. None of them are worth it, Ce. Let it go. I'll visit more. I'll get your family to visit more. Leave her." Yu almost pleaded.

"You're not going to win this, Yu. Let her be."

"You'll regret it. You'll of wished you'd of listened to me. You'll wish."

"Have I ever regretted?"

"You will on this." Ce let his arm go with a chuckle. Yu smoothed his shirt, giving her one last glare before turning with a sniff and disappearing down one hall. Ce watched him go, rubbing the back of his neck before turning to her.

"Sorry about him. He's rather… biased against humans." She said nothing, only stared down the hall he went with a frown. Ce sighed. "Don't hate him for it. Humans are a touchy subject to begin with. He's just got a few more issues with them." She slowly stepped towards him, and that made him smile. Ce let her sit down, and he stared down the hall with a small glare before finding a seat beside her this time. She gave him a shocked expression, but didn't scoot away. Another good sign.

Xiao couldn't sleep. She snuck out of the room, keeping quiet as she started down the halls. It was warmer, but her nightgown still didn't stop the slight chill that always filled the halls at night. She didn't mind too much, though it would have been easier if she could let her hair down to protect her neck. However, she wouldn't test her luck that much. So, her soft slippers making soft tapings against the stone, Xiao tried to think of a way to tire herself out. Not that tomorrow would be anymore difficult, just helping Lady Chan get dressed and then avoid the new prince. It wasn't hard by any means. But Chen didn't like them with raccoon eyes. Something Da was trying to figure out how to fix.

Da was always so happy when she came back from the room. It was hard to tell, like any slave she was good at keeping a calm façade. But Xiao knew her sister better than anybody. Da was happy, and that made Xiao happy. Da had done so much for Xiao, always looking out for her. Xiao was usually one for trouble, mostly because her mind had a tendency to wander. But Da kept her safe. Neither of them had ever been severally punished. Xiao was betting it was Da's tendency to think before hand, and Xiao's ability to think on her feet.

Xiao checked around the corner for any guards, and then merrily made her way down. She skidded to a stop, seeing Lady Chan walking outside of her room, and dove behind a stand. She carefully peeked around the table, watching at the princess stared out a window with a long sigh. Her robe and face glowed under the moonlight, and the melancholy expression was almost heart wrenching. The raw emotion wasn't something Xiao really knew about at all. Chan stared out the large window just outside her room, pushing the thick curtain out of the way.

Xiao rolled enough so that she was on her knees, ready to crawl if need be. It also allowed her to lean out a little more, to be able to see. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she tried to listen for any words Chan might say. Xiao wasn't one to spread rumors, but she did like to know. Xiao jumped when she heard something scurry. Like cloth quickly being dragged across the floor. She fell back against the wall, flinching at the thud of it. She craned her head up, forgetting how to breathe when she saw the black smoke and the glowing eyes. She was only thankful, at that moment, that they weren't looking at her.

"Who is there?" Chan's sharp voice said, filling the hall. Xiao couldn't close her eyes, watching as the form slithered across the banisters. Her jaw started to tremble. Chan gasped, and then the form atop the banisters stopped. Xiao slightly leaned away from the wall. Chan was standing beautifully erect, still holding open the curtain as she stared down the hall, brown eyes narrowed. But behind her, the world twisted and churned. As if something was trying to rip its way through. Forcing the boundaries of this world to bend to their own design. And whatever was in the banisters was scared of it.

Slowly the thing made his way back, and eventually disappeared from sight. Xiao watched him, staring at the point where it had gone for a long moment. Then she looked back, and just caught the last of the monster behind Chan. As the scary eyed beast left, so did the ethereal _thing_. Xiao felt like crying, so sure she was not supposed to know any of it. But it hurt, feeling to helpless when her lady stood before the window in danger. Xiao bit her bottom lip hard, hoping that Chan would not walk passed. Xiao didn't have any idea what to say about _that_.

She was lucky, it seemed. Chan quickly went back into the room, the door locking with a click. Xiao shot up, tears slowly pulling down her cheeks, she ran back to her room. She didn't even think about the guards. All she knew was that she needed Da. She needed to feel her sister's arms hugging her, and protecting her. Magic was too much.

_So, the plot thickens some. Besides all of this chapter, I actually haven't been writing much. With school and all, I'm just kind of in a blah mood. So review ya'll. Review and help me get motivated to write for this and Heroes._


	6. Chapter 6

**D**a folded the clothes gently, Xiao hanging some of the dressed in Lady Chan's wardrobe. "Really Xiao?" Da said again, and Xaio sighed.

"Yes! You're… having a crush on a… different guy and you can't believe what I saw?" Xiao stuttered, keeping her voice down.

"I'm sorry Xiao. It's just that shimmering light is a little… out there," Da glanced over to her sister. "I'm not saying you aren't telling the truth. I just can't wrap my mind around a smoky figure and shimmering back drops."

"Yeah. It is a little out there, I suppose," Xiao sighed again. "But they were both centered on our princess! I would not put her in… danger." Her shoulders slumped, letting her hands slide down the side of one of the dresses.

"Maybe you were just tired, Xiao. Lady Chan turned because of the thump you made when you saw a trick in the shadows. Which was what the shimmering was as well? Would that work?"

"It's the practical way to explain it," she mumbled. Da stared at her back, frowning as she patted the clothes. They both jumped and spun to meet Chen walked into the room. She glanced at them both, before continuing in. Chan followed her in, smiling at them both. They bowed.

"I am hoping that soon the prince will leave, and all of you will stop having to play look out for me," she said with a gentle laugh, plucking at a strand of hair. Chen clicked her tongue, and the princess's hand dropped to her side with a glare sent at the old nurse. Chan then continued through her room, picking up some rings and slipping them on. Then with a nod sent their way, she left with the two sisters. Chen watched them go, and only when the door closed did she turn to finish her own chores.

Chan waved her hands gently, subtly as she talked to them. It was light talk, cheerful and happy. Both the sisters kept a look out for the prince, or anybody who looked like they might be somebody their mistress did not wish to talk to. A fairly simple task, over all. Life had been easy since they had been promoted. Both stopped and glanced up at her, which made Chan look. Ji stood at the end of the hall, giving her a look. Ji almost looked confused as she stared at her, unsure of what to do. It was not something that Chan was used to seeing on her little sister. Chan then, smiled and waved.

Ji then looked more in control, and made her way down the hall to them. "Chan," she said, and glanced at either sister.

"Ji, it is wonderful to see you. I haven't seen you in some time, not counting those stifling dinners," Chan said with a laugh.

"They are too loud," Ji conceded with a nod. "Where are you off to?"

"I think I am going to practice my sewing in library. The window by field wall gets the best light at this time of day."

Ji nodded her head. "Do be sure not to prick your fingers. Sewing is not your forte my sister."

"Which is why I'm practicing," Chan laughed.

"I don't think you'll get any better. People can only be so perfect."

"You would know."

"I do know. Personal experience has led me to that conclusion," she said with a dashing smile. Chan laughed again.

"And you, my sister?"

"I'm not sure yet what I want to do," Ji said with a sigh. "I'm sure I'll think of something though."

"I'd offer for you to come along with me, but I'm sure you're tired of teaching me how to sew."

"That I am." Chan gasped, but with a smile. The two shared in a small laugh, before waving goodbye. Chan continued down the hall, continuing where she left off with the Qiao's. Xiao glanced over her shoulder at Ji, and was shocked at the glare she saw on the younger princess's face.

Ji glanced down to see Xiao, and glared at her as well before turning and continuing the opposite way of them. It was horrible, feeling powerless. Somehow a demon had entrapped her sister. Her sister who had so many protective charms on her even the King Mage would have had problems finding a way through them. Yet the demon had found a way passed them all. Had Chan been stupid enough to of let him through the charms? Or did he find her True Name? Ji gave a long, withering sigh, before finding her way to the Oratory. She didn't particularly feel like prayer, but there was a private room there for the Royal family, which was what she did need.

**C**ao Pi sat up in one of the taller trees, trying to figure out how exactly to get Ji to do his bidding. He knew he needed her specifically, as was his reason for pretending to be a lowly soldier. Ji was the one with the power he needed. But she was also too independent. And too cautious. She would have to think of the plan on her own, and it would have to feel fool proof to her. He could always just use his own magic on her, but she would fight it. And eventually, that would lead to complications.

But Dun was becoming anxious, and angry. Not to mention they would soon start to overstay their welcome. She needed to act he had Ce caught and locked away with iron, it didn't matter what happened. Or, nothing Ji could do would matter anymore. Dun could continue back to Wei and inform Cao Cao, and he would stay to keep an eye on the oldest Prince of Wu. Everything would word out perfectly, if he could somehow convince the princess that his plan was perfect. But how?

He was sure he knew exactly what she thought about Ce in his little room at the bottom of the castle. There were only a few things to think of him, with the limited information Ji had been spoon fed. He also doubted she had done any research on her own. The only thing there was about Ce was the fairy tale about how he had been caught. Which wasn't very nice for Ce. So it didn't matter what Ji did, Ce was still going to be the villain in her story. That worked out perfectly. Pi just needed her to decide how to fix it.

He glanced down when Chan laughed. The large window from the library was open, and she lay on the lounge with her sewing in her hands. Pi threw his legs over the branch and leaped down from the tree, landing with the divine grace he had always been granted. The first step to making his plan was obviously more information. Without another glance, he made his way into the castle, already casting a tracking spell for the Lady Ji. A simple one, that shouldn't alert her defensive charms.

**Y**u made his out of the castle. It was a little harder to do when it was day out, but not at all impossible for him. The humans were inferior, and had a habit of not seeing what they didn't want to. And no human wanted to see a demon in the castle. As such, he easily made it out, into the fields and towards home. He passed the hut he used to sleep in when he arrived to early or too late to the castle when he was visiting Ce, deciding he didn't feel like resting at all. Instead he hurried home, hurried to Lord Sun Jian.

He wasn't sure how he was going to tell his lord about Ce's new diversion. But the way Ce held onto her was a problem. It had happened many times before, to demons. Everybody knew the story. The half breed children usually had something wrong with them. Looked like freaks, some type of magical or physical retardation, and were hardly in control of what powers were given to them. Not to mention that once the human spouse died off, the demon usually changed. Often for the worse. Not to say that Ce would. Ce was strong, in all aspects of the word. But that didn't mean much. Many of the strongest demons had fallen pray to the wiles of the humans.

Yu knew that all too well himself. His father had left him with his mother to run off to his own human. Yu was young enough not to fully understand for most of the adultery. But it left his mother angry, a wrath Yu felt. Then the human farm wench had died off, of some human disease when her hair was beginning to show signs of grey. Altogether that ruined his father, who died years later. Then his mother had her own fit about his father's obsession, and the manor was burnt to the ground. Lord Jian then took him in. It was not something Yu liked about his past, and nothing that gave him any reason to feel anything towards the human species.

Of course, like always, Shang Xiang was meeting him at the edge of the Wu Lands. She was tall and empowering, like all of the Suns. Her brown hair cut short at her jaw, her jade eyes like the best cut stone. She was toned and hard, like all demon women. A predator like any other. Though the only thing that made her different from them in a crowd, the only thing that made the other demon men try to get passed her brothers for her as a mate, was the fact that she was curvy. More flexible and quick, her muscles were different from an average woman's. She had grown into large boobs and hips. Her body was shaped for having children.

Hands on her hips, she waited for him with an impatient expression. "He is… doing well for himself you could say," Yu said slowly.

Her eyebrows shot up. He usually always said the same thing. "He is… What happened?" she demanded. She never asked, or hinted. She demanded.

"Your brother has found himself some human company," he said, not finding any way to say it nicer. She was nice enough not to say anything about it. They all knew how Yu would feel about it, and even she was quick enough to quiet her tongue on the subject. She ran her hand through her hair, shaking it a little. Then, as if nothing had changed, she jerked her head back to their home. He nodded, and they ran together. He hadn't slept, or stopped running for the last couple of days. But that didn't matter. They would make it home before sun down on his fifth day. And Lord Jian would know the news.

_It's shorter than usual. But its something to keep it updated right? The plot is thickening. Otherwise, nothing new. Reviews are so nice and helpful!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Careful while reading this. It's just a tad dusty ya know? I meant to update sooner. I've just been in a rut, and Heroes is easier to update. It has a deeper plot than this one does._

Ce stood up, watching the stuffing and cloth fall back to the ground. The man who had attacked, his halberd still in the stone ground, looked up. His face still calm, the dark eyes locked on to Ce for another attack. But their really wasn't room to fight. The warrior agreed, yanking out his halberd and relaxing a little.

Ce looked beyond the warrior, to the door. Ce forced down the instinct to burn it all. The instinct to kill the prince of Wei as he calmly walked into his domain. Pi glanced around the room, smirking, before locking gazes with Ce. "You seem to be doing well for yourself, Sun Ce."

"And you aren't dead yet, so obviously Quan is slacking," Ce said, straightening. It was always nicer to look down at the Prince of Wei.

He twitched, eyes narrowing at the mention of the youngest Sun Son, but continued calmly. "I did not come to have a simple chat with you. You see, I'm actually here with a duty. I was personally sent by a Princess of this castle to capture you and hold you. So, really, I must get you all bound up, and most definitely silent before my little dove makes her way here. Pang De, begin." Pi unclasped his cape, swinging it around him with a vicious grin. He wasn't as good a fighter as the pure bred demons, like Ce and De. But he was a wizard, one of the strongest. He was a cambion.

De swung with the halberds, pulling it through the wall to hit Ce. Barely avoiding the blade, Ce flipped back and landed in the spring. He quickly heated up the water, growling and snarling up at the warrior. As De raised his arm to strike again Ce lunged under him, quick enough to create a splash. De hissed, spinning to catch him. But Pi had cast the spell of Binding on him. The royal blue cape tightly wound around Ce, soaking up the water and clinging to him. It covered everything but his nose and eyes. Ce fell to the ground and immediately rolled away. De stopped him with his foot.

"I am sorry, Prince of Wu," De said as Pi turned to call for the princess. "I wish we could have fought on more equal grounds." Ce glared up at him, internally trying to burn away at the cloth. He completely stilled upon seeing Princess Ji make her way into the room. The look of complete hatred in her eyes as she spotted him was something of a shock. It made her look like the old Queen. Already there was a resemblance, but the hatred surely completed the look. Ce closed his eyes, avoiding the glare.

"This is him?" she said, going completely still.

"Yes my lady." Pi bowed respectively. It was becoming hard to continue to play the part well. It was almost over though. That was reassuring. When he looked up, she wasn't there. She quickly stomped over, even before De had gotten over his shock, and was almost there. She was almost able to kick him. De grabbed her, hefted her up, and away. She looked up, eyes wide with shock and fear. Mostly fear. "That, my lady, was foolish. You need to stop letting such wild emotions rule you," Pi said with a sigh.

"What are you?" She tried to wrench away, glaring now.

"If your foot had made contact, it is likely you would have had rather serious burns. You skin isn't made to combat the heat of a fire demon of his rank," Pi said with a sigh. "And we can't have you leaving with a limp, my lady."

"I won't repeat myself! Answer my question," she demanded, easily stepping away from De.

"My lady, he is a demon," Pi said, appearing reassuring. "The Prince has won him over. Master Pang De now serves him loyally. He will not harm you, my lady. He is tamed," Pi said, eyes glowing. Slowly, her own dulled, and she nodded.

"Prince Dun then must be a spectacular man," she said mechanically almost.

"He is." Pi tried not to choke on the words. "We must hurry though my lady. Please, try to break the seal so that Master Pang De may take him away. He must be killed in the rite if we are to free your sister."

"Yes," Ji said, snapping out of her daze and quickly crossing to the door. Pi turned away from her, glaring down at Ce. But Ce was now looking past him, eyes wide.

"Don't look so shocked, demon," Pi spit, grinning. "She is closely linked to the dearest Lady Butterfly. Ah, so that caught your attention, monster."

"Quiet! I have to read the spell," Ji snapped. Pi turned to watch her as well, nodding and mumbling an apology. Ji wasn't listening anymore. She closed her eyes, pulling away from the world and looking for the magic. She saw it, the runes floating around the door. From the runes fell the magical strands, stopping passage of the demon. Like a spider's web. But the spider was long dead, Ji thought. It was amazing that the spell was still so strong. It most definitely did not like her touching it. Ji hoped she could push passed that.

She spread her hands apart, calling both her name and blood in the language of magic. Then, with her bleeding fingers, she reached for the strings. Hopefully it would recognize what was left in her of her Great Grandmother, the original of their line almost, and would allow her to fix it. Although it wasn't Lady Noh who had created this spell, her relations to the Princess who did should have allowed me to fix it, Ji thought with a long breath. The web was angry with her. Ji pulled harder on the strings, fighting against the knot to break through.

She felt the strings snap before she saw them. Slowly the runes around the door faded, and then the strings, dropping and falling away, exploded. Pi caught her, his expression a mix of worry and excitement as he stared at the doorway. "Did you do it, my lady?"

"I believe so," she said, staring at her bloody fingers. "He should be able to pass through."

"Did you learn his True Name?"

She glanced up at him, eyes narrowing. "No. The magic fought against me. If I hadn't been related to Lady Noh, and thusly the Princess, I wouldn't have been able to have fought back. It did not want to help me."

Pi again turned his gaze to the door way, watching the smoke rise and disappear. It might have been beneficial to have learned the complete, true story before pulling Ji down to defeat the spell. But it didn't matter. It was done. "I was hoping we would have it. The demon would no doubt be easier to control if we could wield his True Name. No matter. You have done well, my lady."

"We should go. Somebody might have heard that," she said, forcing herself to stand. She was getting blood on her dress, she thought as she looked at the dark speckles.

"You should return to your room my lady," Pi said, this time fully pulling on his magic. Her part was done. She was done. She spun around to say something. "A lady such as you should not watch the ceremony. But you have my word that such a foul monster as this beast shall be put to rest. I will take care of him, my lady. Your sister will be freed from his mind."

"If you promise…" she said, distant. Her eyes looked passed him, to something else.

"I do. Now go back to your room and sleep soundly. The demon will be taken care of." She nodded, slowly stumbling out of the room into the dark hall. When she was gone, far enough away, Pi turned to De with a smirk.

"You promise?"

"Oh, I do. Ce will be taken care of," Pi said, grinning. "I shall take him. Make sure there is nothing left of this place for people to find, De."

"As you wish, my lord." Pi cast his spell, and he lifted Ce up and away.

Ce didn't realize he had blacked out until he woke up again. Pi was sitting across the room, sipping from a glass with a smile. The last thing he remembered was the cloth covering his face. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were shackled to the wall. He glanced up, realizing it was iron. It was a dungeon, a torture cell no doubt. Ce flipped his hair out of his eyes. Since he had to of been carried here, they were still close to the human castle. At some point during the time he had been unconscious he had lost his shirt, another indication of the torture.

"Iron? That's pretty low," Ce said, falling back against the wall with a heavy breath.

"I've always rather liked iron," Pi said, setting down the cup. "As a cambion it doesn't affect me the same as it does the rest of you."

"Well you're hardly in Lord Fu Xi's graces," Ce said. The great demon lord was the source of their power. After shaping the mountains for them, he had been attacked by the phoenix, who had claimed the sky for its own. At his end, the demon lord fell down the side. His lady, created from his blood and skin, ran from their home from the Center. She found him falling and created the great Clans with his dying will. She tore him apart, scattering the pieces that became the Royal Clans. His lungs, ears, and feet became Wei. His arms, stomach, and tongue became Wu. His legs, eyes, and liver became Shu. Lastly, his hands, kidney, and throat flew to the wild lands in the south east. The only thing his Lady, Nu Wa took with her was his heart when she fell back to the center, leaving her tears to finish fleshing out the demons. But the phoenix, still insulted, had blessed the iron of the land in its fire.

Pi was only half of the Lord, and as such would never gain Lord Fu Xi's favor. Nor would Nu Wa ever bless him. But of course, Pi would know all of that. He was assumed the next heir of Wei. Ce glanced up at him from under his hair as Pi moved around the dungeon reaching for the first piece of iron that would no doubt be embedded in him. Giving a silent prayer to his Lord and Lady, Ce simple smiled at Pi superiorly. All he had to do was survive until Yu came. Ce could only pray that he was coming sooner than usual.

"You want me to penalize my son for finding a way to entertain himself while rotting away at the bottom of that castle?" Lord Sun Jian said, leaning back in his throne. He hadn't shaven in a while, he thought as he leaned his chin on his hand.

Yu fell short for a response, glancing away to search for words. Shang Xiang however, stepped forward. "It isn't that we want Big Brother penalized, Daddy. Its that we're worried about him. You know as well as any of us that he is protective, and gets rather attached to people. Its one of the reasons the people love him. He doesn't judge like so many others." She stopped there for a moment, glancing at Yu before continuing. "That said, it is likely that if he isn't attached to this human woman, than he shortly will be. A human's life span is like an insect's father. Big Brother Ce is going to get hurt with her life being so short."

"Then what are you two suggesting?" the lord said with a long sigh.

"Simply that we remove him from her," Yu said. "Find a way to get him out of that cell."

"We have been," Jian stressed, growing weary of the arguments. "Those humans have quite a spell on him and that room."

"I wasn't trying to insinuate that you weren't trying, my liege. I was simply trying to inform you of… his situation," Yu said, shoulders sagging with a sigh. Why had he expected any different? They couldn't get Ce out, so what was going to be the new plan? Kill off the girl? She was a servant. She didn't leave the castle walls. So the only thing they could do was kill her in the walls, which would create a scene when the body was found. Especially since she belonged to the princess now. Yu gave another long sigh.

The lord dismissed them, and the two exited the room. Yu turned towards his room, ready for some good shut eye. Shang Xiang stopped him, one hand on his shoulder. "When are you going next time?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to go."

"Why?" Yu said, this time looking at her.

"For a lot of reasons," she said with a shrug. "Besides, I haven't seen him in a long time." Yu smiled with a nod. At least he'd have company this time around.

_Not sure how much I'm going to go into the torture. That said, this is 'M' just to give me some rope so I can play around with that route if I so choose. No promises, as I've said before. This goes specifically to people reading this hoping for some real 'M' material (I know they exsist). Reviews are appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8

Da couldn't help but start to panic, sitting on her makeshift bed, holding her head in her hands. Xiao sat beside her, gently rubbing circles into her back. She had gone with her older sister the second night after he had been abducted to see the destruction herself. It was horrifying. She had met him a few times, and hearing from her sister he was a wonderful person. He was good for Da, who had always been a little timid and a bit of a downer.

But she had always smiled when she talked about him. She seemed to glow. It was good for Da. And for some reason, he had been forcefully abducted. Which shouldn't have happened. His body was not allowed to leave that room. Even if he died, he wasn't supposed to leave the room. At least, that's what he said. Xiao huffed, letting her hand fall from Da and into her own lap. It was just confusing. They didn't know enough, and were running in complete circles.

"I'm so sorry Da. I really am," she mumbled. "But you should get some rest. Your health is important." Da sniffed, and nodded. Without a word, she lowered herself to her pillow. Xiao nodded, and lowered herself as well, cuddling against her sister. Da wasn't one to ask for comfort. Especially not in the state she was in. Let their roommate think what she will, Da needed her.

Xiao lightly ran her fingers through the loose strands of hair, frowning. Both Lady Chan and Chen had been noticing as well. He'd only been gone for a few days, but Da was already falling apart with worry and panic. For a friend to just go up and missing, leaving his rooms as rubble and ruin was enough to put anybody into a state of despair. But the real problem was that Da wasn't allowed to mourn. Nobody knew about it. Nobody but Xiao. That left Da trying to appear normal. And it was breaking her. Xiao gave a sniff, forcing herself to try and sleep. She hat to be at top awareness to help Da tomorrow.

Neither of them was prepared to be caught before even leaving the room. He came through the door silently and quickly. He looked over both of them with the same cold stare of somebody who thought themselves superior. "Where is he?" Zhou Yu bit out.

Both of them, holding each other, tried to come up with an appropriate response, only to come up with, "We have no idea." Da started to sniff, holding onto Xiao a little tighter. "We really don't! I went down there for a… usual visit and it was like… that."

He growled, but refrained from any violence. He wasn't the type. And it would leave proof that he had been there. He turned to disappear, only to run into Shang Xiang. She was looking passed him, at the girls.

"Which one is it?" she asked.

"The dark one."

"Ah. She's pretty." He huffed. "This is apparently very hard on you. It is easy to get attached to my brother isn't it?" she said with a laugh.

"Your brother?"

"Yep! He's my big brother." She gave a bright smile. "Always took care of me. And now, I need to find a way to take care of him. Was he acting weird at all? Anything that caught you off guard a little? He shouldn't have been able to leave. I can't think of anybody who would have that power," she said, trailing off.

"Ah, no. He always seemed the same. Except… he seemed maybe a tad startled when I mentioned that a prince came for our lady's hand. He just said that he wouldn't of thought her the type to put up with suitors is all."

"Your lady? Who is the prince?"

"Lady Diao Chan, she is the eldest of the royal family." She leaned away when the both gasped, turning to each other with the widest of eyes and repeating the name silently. "What is she? What is wrong?"

"Nothing, child," Shang Xiang said, quickly regaining her composure. "It is just a name that used to hold meaning. Who is the prince?"

"Lord Xiahou Dun."Da glanced between them. The power and heat was suffocating.

"Damn that Wei," she yelled, fists clenched at her side.

"But how did they get him out?" he hissed. "I've never relied as heavily on scent as the rest of you. I couldn't detect anything," he said.

"Only one was prominent. It was in there the longest, beside Sun Ce and that stupid incense. But I don't know it," Shang Xiang said, plopping down on the bed with a groan. "What are we to do? It would be too strenuous to look in all the flames in the castle wouldn't it? He might not even be in the castle anymore." She looked close to tears.

"Lord Xiahou Dun is to be leaving soon," Xiao said, catching both of their attention. "Surely, he should be keeping in touch with who ever is doing this since he cannot be the one. He had to be the prince surrounded by the court. So, somehow he should be linked to… the real problem?"

Both of the demons glanced at each other, eyes widening again. "Yes," Yu said, tapping his finger on his chin. "We wouldn't have to confront the Wei bastard. Just try to learn where to look. It wouldn't be too difficult I imagine."

"No. Though I've never been good at intelligence recon, I can mange. We can't wait," Shang Xiang said, standing again. Yu said nothing else, turning and leaving in a flurry of movement. She stopped to glance back at them, and smiled. "Sorry for taking your time. I hope you don't get in trouble for it. Ah, I'm sure after we get Ce out of all of it, he'll come to see you. So, you don't need to worry anymore." She smiled, and then she too was gone.

"We are running late," Xiao said with a moan. "Chen is going to kill us! No excuse will save us!"

"I think… we'll be okay," Da said slowly, wiping her eyes and reaching the door. "I don't look to bad do I?"

"Huh? Nope. Can't tell you were ready to cry."

"Good. Come Xiao. Let us go greet the princess."

_Might be the shortest I've posted. No, the first chapter of Little Red still might take the cake. But still, I didn't want to go too much deeper than this. Especially right now. I just don't feel like writing this. So I'm posting what is good in hopes of feeling better about it. So, yeah, reviews, predictions, and questions welcome._


End file.
